chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
SpecialBuilds
Special Builds The new AllBest Build! Download experimental release :This has to be seen to be believed! For further info and a preliminary overview, read this page at the new CHDK Forum -- The [http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,101.0.html AllBest Build]. Until enough people can test and decipher all the features and do a more thorough translation of the Russian information, you'll have to rely on this page until a more "English Friendly" page can be added to the Wikia. This build is probably going to set a new standard in the features that are available for CHDK fans everywhere. :(Due to the huge number of new features, both in CHDK camera menus and dozens of new uBASIC commands, an extra AllBest Firmware Usage page is being worked on. Most of the larger sections have been clarified, but there are still many things to which we have no easy english translation. If you think you could help add some clarity to many of the new features and functions of AllBest's build, please see this page "AllBest Firmware Usage" and see if you can help. In the meantime you can use it as a reference in learning how to use the AllBest build, just keep in mind that some information is still incomplete or difficult to understand in places.) The new Collaborative Build(previously JuciPhoX Build) Download experimental release :Has been taking off and there are so many new features and improvments, it's time to start yet ANOTHER firmeware usage page! Owen's Builds: An unofficial CHDK page : The option to display a constant live histogram (not just during shutter half-press), an abbreviated DOF display, a couple of redundant flags removed. Updated to revision 200 of GrAnd's builds (the most recent as of October 2007). CHDK with Motion Detection by MX3! : Note: This build of CHDK is still under beta-phase and is going through some changes at times. : This is a special build of CHDK that has complete motion detection capabilities for: remote-triggering, unattended surveillance, nature photography, and more. Download Links and Sample/Test Scripts HERE Motion Detection is incorporated by using uBASIC script commands. Further information on how to use uBASIC scripts for implementing motion detection with this version of CHDK may be found in the Scripting Tutorial: Motion Detection section. : Check out these amazing photos using this motion-detection to automatically record lightning flashes! Yes, its response time is that fast! MX3's Motion-Detection Captures Lightning! Fingalo's Special-Builds - Including USB remote-controllable Cable-Release!! : Fingalo has been helping to greatly improve on some of the uBASIC language in the past, and has offered some special builds along the way. Most of the time his features are included in GrAnd's builds later on. But a few of his builds offer special features that are found nowhere else. In particular his builds that included special uBASIC get_prop and set_prop commands, where a script-writer may set camera features such as flash mode, custom color modes, video frame rates, image resolution, and many other camera features directly with just one script command, as well as being able to read their conditions (even the Shooting-Mode Dial position) to test them before executing script commands. This alleviates using time-consuming,lengthy, and convoluted manual-emulated menu presses in their scripts. Note: Fingalo's builds also incorporate MX3's Motion Detection routines. : Recently he analyzed the code from a talented Ukranian programmer known as Ewavr or Zosim (one in the same?) who found a way to use the existence of a 5-volt signal on the USB port to use it as an electronic cable-release for an A710 IS (pages available here: CHDK binaries and source and photos to build simple cable-release switch). Based on Zosim/Ewavr's work, Fingalo has now offered that feature as a special build for A610, A620, A630, A640, A710, and S3 IS cameras (so far). : Here is Fingalo's special-build page: CHDK2 with USB-Cable-Release builds and get/set_prop uBASIC commands. : Fingalo's-builds' unique uBASIC scripting and camera control commands have been added to the Scripting Tutorial in the two "Special Builds" sections http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/UBASIC/TutorialScratchpad#Special_Build_Commands, http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/UBASIC/TutorialScratchpad#Special_Build_Commands_2, or use the commands listed on his own CHDK2 page in case he adds any new ones not listed on these pages yet. Stereo Data Maker (SDM) - SDM Homepage : A customized CHDK with features designed for making 3D-Stereo images. It provides on-screen (EVF/LCD) stereo information and can save the accompanying stereo-images data to different file-types. See the Home Page on this site for a myriad of support programs for creating and displaying stereo images made with SDM-CHDK (StereoData Maker CHDK). : MX3's Motion Detection feature (see below) is also included together with script commands for controlling the LEDs, all of Fingalo's build 124 features, Zosim's Video Compression and USB 'cable release'. : A560, A570,G7, IXUS700 (SD500) and IXUS800 (SD700) builds are also provided. :all the features of Fingalo 128 and selected features from AllBest builds. :The website includes a history of CHDK and a design for electronics that enables full-speed continuous-mode synchronised stereo shooting with external flash at shutter speeds up to 1/1000 sec. :Other features are :- :Drift-free synchronisation at up to 1/20,000 sec with twinned-cameras for virtually no additional cost. :No hardwiring required and no vulnerable external equipment. :Single-shot, delayed single-shot and full-speed continuous-mode synchronised-shooting with external flash at shutter-speeds up to 1/1000 sec. :Synchronising of any number of multiple cameras with fixed or progressive flash-delay. :Overriding of shutter-speed to provide values from 65 seconds to 1/40,000 sec in 1/3EV increments. :On-screen-display options include two 'Rangefinder' modes that allow you to set the near and far-point distance by using the lens telephoto setting as a rangefinder. :The resulting scene-deviation is then displayed as a horizontal bargraph .. coloured red if it exceeds your maximum-permissible deviation and required-aperture is indicated. : + then moves lens to calculated optimum-focus for the subject-range. :'Get image-stack' in continuous-shooting mode acquires images at varying focus positions for creating extended depth-of-field images :'Show SDM Configuration' for quick overview of settings :On-screen displays individually enabled and all enabled displays toggled on/off by shutter half-press + key_right : You can get the official release here : There is also a Yahoo StereoData Maker Group Links *Legacy *Legacy: Firmware Comparisons Category:CHDK Category:Development Category:Help Category:Legacy